Five's life
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: This is about five growing up with one. It will go though the event with her, But who is she going to friend in this time in need?
1. meeting

**Amazon forest 5:30 pm**

A three year old, dirty blond ran out of a black burning grave yard with a lioness along with a black and red dragon. "Moma! Dada! Where are you? I'm not a dog Now!" said the three year old. "I'm sorry for puting this gravery on fire." said a dark dog like voice. "You know I'm the only one who can hear what your sayig," said the girl. "Then do the same thing you did for the dragon." said the hellhound, who put the grave yard on fire. "What dose he want Skye?" said the lioness. "He want's a pile, Dove. Give him one." said Skye. "While I go find Moma and Dada." said Skye, Who started talking as a three year old agin. No mater how much she looked, they where not fond and to this day the poor three year old can't find them.

**A week later**

"We called your uncle and you will live with him until your 18." said a man, Who started to leave. A Blond man with gold eyes came in. "I'm your uncle. Now come on we need to go. " he said with no emotion in his voice. " Where are we going?" said Skye. "To my Island and I know you have a great power in you girl, Which I'm going to Train you to control." her uncle said. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours," said Skye. A few minutes after Skye staring at the uncle. "Fine! Spencer Willow." said Spencer. "Skye!...Bloood...Willow...,Skye Bloodwillow!" Skye said. Her uncle rased a eyebrow but didn't say a word as they both entered spencer's airship.

* * *

Ather note: If you review alot. Maybe after I finsh this I will make a bonis chapter telling, what happened to her parents.


	2. lost in time

******New Hampshire.  
**1783

Skye woke up with a note on her chest. "...?" " **"**The me of the future broughtyou to this time. So you'll see. The real Revolutionary war. Also you are going to learn all a human needs to live in a year. So watch and learn." said the younger Spencer. "hhh...uuu..mmm" Skye Whimpered, scared. "after the fight that won the americans there freedom Skye felt cold and she gladly welcomed it.

**Tokyo,Japan 1918**

"...?" "now you'll see the end of World War I." said spencer. "Younger uncle isn't Japan going to get Bombed?" Skye said. "yes but where we're standing willn't get Bombed." he said. They watch the bombing then Skye got the feeling agian.

**Skye's prov.**

All I see is Dust lots and lots of it? I Grabbed the note that I First woke up If your reading this you fell out of the protal and into the time stream don't worry I find you. Uncle P.S. this will turn into dust once your done reading this Said the note before It did what uncale said.

**No Prov. At thier island**

"...?" Good your awake we need to start your training. "! But you said your teach me all the humans need to know before training me!" Skye said. "Yeah...I downloaded it into your mind. Now let go to the training room." Said Spencer. They went into a room that had some blood on the walls. Skye shivered. "now get over the wall." Spencer said. He ran at the wall and at the last minute jumped on it and jumped to the other wall. He ended over the wall. Skye ran at the wall but stopped nealy hitting the wall. After 24 hours of failing on doing what Spencer did Ske got over the wall depite loss of food,water,and sleep. "Again! You can do better!" came Spencer's voice. And the next minute she was where she started. This time It took her 48 hours Straight to get over. After she jumped the wall thier uncle will make her do it over and over. Every time she redoesd it tooks her 24 more hours then the last time.


	3. Sun's light comes

A/N Before you begin, you should read "Meet The Bloodwillows" because it has the summer.

* * *

Skye walked into the base to find her uncle sitting in a cold, metal chair beeside the door. Spencer asks, "Did you have a great summer without telling me where you were at?"  
"Why? What's so important?" Skye aked, slightly annoyed.  
"I have apprentices coming and I refuse to allow them to know you are a weak three-year-old. Doesn't matter that you're almost four," Spencer replied.  
"So, what am I gonna do? Change into a fake person?" Skye asked, incredulous.  
"Well, that's what I was going to teach you over the summer. Now, you have to learn it in one hour... Or I could put you in a cage in a volcano," Spencer said, adding in the last bit.  
"Will you teach me what I have to think of, then?" Skye asked fearfully.  
"Nope," Spencer replied in his monotone voice. "You have to teach yourself.  
Skye made an ear-piercing scream and ran out the door, into the woods. Spencer just stands, nonchalantly, amd walks to the training rooms.  
Skye whines, ''I hearing them again. Make them go away."  
"We can never go away. We have been here since the Middle Ages," multiple voices echoe, even tho there was nobody near.  
"My parents thout I was insane for two years 'cause I was hearing you! If Uncle hears me talking with you, he'll throw me away like trash!" Tears began to well in Skye's eyes. "Then where will I go?  
"Then why won'tyou let us help you. We were made to help shape-shifters," the voices paused, " you are a shape-shifter, right?"  
"I can hear it in your voices. You want something from me. What. Do. You. Want?" Skye's voice was hard as she glared at nothing.  
"Simple. A trade. You'll make us a body with the venom in your mouth which your shape-shifter ancestors gave you. Once you make us a body, we'll help you with shifting into an unexistent form," the voices offered.  
"If I do, how do I get the venom out of my mouth?" Skye inquired.  
"Simple. We let you see us in a cluster and you bit us. Instinctivly, the venom will come out of your mouth."  
"Okay," says Skye worriedly. "What form are you going to be in?"  
"We will be a white tiger, half dead and half alive,"the voices said, taking the stated form as they spoke, only they wher grey and black. When Skye looked closer, she saw they were made of miniture machines that people wouldn't notice.  
Skye approached the machines. The pupil of her eyes grew smaller and her hair turned black. Her skin slowly turned to a ghostly pale, giving her a sickly look. When her blue-green eyes turned red, she gave the look of a ghost. She opened her mouth and her canines were twice as large. Skye sank her teeth into the machines.  
Slowly, the machines changed. The grey turned to pure white, as the black looked more like the dead of night.  
"What is your name and gender?" Skye asked in a deep voice.  
"MY name is Ghost, female," said the newly-born, high-bred tiger, voice cracking.  
"No need to be scared, even though I'm not Skye. I'm her powers' protector. You can call me Sun's Light." Skye said, comfortingly.

* * *

A/N Thanks, InSaNeAngel, for doing this.


End file.
